b_uafandomcom-20200214-history
Tia Harribel/Powers
Powers & Abilities Destructive Capacity: Town level+ (her Cero is stronger than Base Ulquiorrra's) | huge city level 9can destroy a whole city or town) Range: Several hundred meters with projectiles Speed: Massively hypersonic+ (faster than sonic himself) Durability: Town level+ | At least town level+ (like a whole city) Lifting Strength: Superhuman+ Striking Strength: Class TJ+ Weaknesses: None Stamina: Very large, can battle for an extended period of time without showing signs of strain or fatigue, outstanding endurance as she took two critical wounds from Aizen's before she finally got incapacitated Flight: Like all Arrancar and Shinigami, Harribel is able to fly, or more specifically levitate. Speed: Can move and react at high speeds, match those of other high ranking Espada or Captains Master Swordsman: Though her swordsmanship capabilities have yet to be displayed fully in either timeline, Harribel is undoubtedly a deadly mistress of the art. Harribel is ambidetrous and thus can switch her sword arm whenever she chooses to do so or when one limb is in some way incapacitated. Immense Reiatsu: As a member of the top four Espada, Harribel is forbidden to release her Zanpakuto while inside Las Noches. Even before becoming an Arrancar, Harribel demonstrated enormous power, enough to become a Vasto Lorde, the strongest level of Menos. Her reiatsu is golden yellow. Can use her reiatsu to make others feel instill fear and phantom pain. ☀Immense Spiritual Pressure -As one of the strongest Espada, has an overwhelming amount of it -Already had overwhelming spiritual pressure prior to becoming an Arrancar -Can be used to harden skin (Hierro), crush those with weaker spiritual pressure, cause a paralysis-like effect, causes others to feel phantom pain, and instill fear -Is powerful enough to destroy an entire building and anything or anyway in it's way and around it Keen Intellect: Harribel is highly intelligent, able to quickly figure out seemingly complex problems. In addition, she is an excellent strategist and tactician. Can also see an oppenents attack before they even think about using them. Very intuitive and can see through a person's demeanor to know what they are thinking Highly Perceptive Combatant: Harribel is very intuitive and observational, able to easily see through a person's demeanor and determine what they are thinking about. Master Tactician: Harribel is a quick thinker and can strategically manipulate the area around her to suit her needs. Cero: Harribel's Cero is yellow in color, and since she is one of the top Espada, it is very powerful. As an Espada, she can use Gran Rey Cero, but has yet to do so. Sonido Master: Harribel is highly proficient in using Sonido, to the point of where she seems to teleport when she uses it. Garganta: Harribel can create a Garganta, a dimensional tear that allows her to travel between world, an ability shared with other Arrancar. Caja Negacion: As an Espada, Harribel possesses a small cube called Caja Negacion, with which she can temporarily imprison an Arrancar for reasons of her own choosing. Zanpakuto Tiburon (Spanish for "Shark"): In its sealed state, Harribel's Zanpakuto, while not very long, is unusually wide and has the distinction of being completely hollow in the middle, consisting of nothing more than the edges of what would otherwise be a normal sword. Its handle is purple and its guard is as wide as its blade, with three small holes on either end that Harribel uses to unsheathe it. Oddly, the sword is longer than its sheath. It is worn horizontally on her upper back. Even without her weapons she still has her powers and abilities as before. *'Ola Azul' (Spanish for "Blue Wave"): Harribel can launch yellow projectiles of gathered reiatsu (which makes the name of the technique odd). She gathers energy into the blade, pulls her arm back, then thrusts it forward, launching the powerful technique. *'Resurreccion': Its release command is "Destroy". When releasing her Zanpakuto, Harribel holds it with an outstretched arm in front of her with the blade pointing down and declares the release command. She is then completely enveloped by a heart-shaped surge of water that closes around her to form a cocoon-like cyclone which Harribel then cuts herself out of. In this form, all of her clothes are gone, as well as her Espada tattoo. The Hollow fragments she has in her sealed state become a collar with extensions that cover her nipples. She gains spaulders on her shoulders that bear a resemblance to shark fins, with two ribbon-like protrusions on her back. A thin, spine-like structure also forms on her stomach, spanning from her waist to the underside of her breasts. Oddly, her Hollow hole disappears. : Resurreccion Special Abilities: ' *'Enhanced Speed: Harribel's speed increases dramatically while in her Resurreccion. *'Enhanced Strength': Harribel's strength increases exponentially upon her release. *'Trident': Harribel infuses her sword with spiritual energy, causing it to glow, and then fires a high-force slash from her sword in a series of three shots. Upon contact, it can cause severe damage, capable of cutting an opponent in half with ease. *'Aquakinesis': Harrribel's primary ability in her Resurreccion is the creation and manipulation of water. The water used for her attacks is generated by the gill-like markings on her blade. **'Hirviendo' (Spanish for "Boiling"): Harribel points her blade out and instantly boils any form of water that comes close to it and deflects it around her. **'La Gota '(Spanish for "The Drop"): Harribel condenses a large amount of water around her blade before firing it as a blast that resembles a shark tooth. She can fire multiple blasts in rapid succession with relative ease. **'Cascada '(Spanish for "Waterfall"): Harribel's strongest attack. She launches a rushing surge of water at her enemy. The torrent of high pressure water is large enough to cause mass destruction. If there is a large supply of water in the area, Harribel can use it to strengthen the technique. **Hierro -Arrancar defensive technique -Using manipulation of spiritual energy, can make their skin harder than steel -Can block and hold sharpened weapons with their bare hands without any sign of pain **-Is ambidextrous and skilled enough to counter several attacks from others at once ** Category:Character Subpages Category:Powers & Abilities